


All My Troubles On A Burning Pile

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Kline is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack couldn't see much in his position, it was smokey so his eyes stung to keep open for too long and the intense smell of the witch's house burning around him was making him nauseous, not to mention he was trapped in the basement, pinned to the ground by the parts of the floor above him that had fallen through.of all the hunts, it had to be the one where he was alone.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All My Troubles On A Burning Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty : Burning Building
> 
> yes this is over a day late but whatever

jack couldn't see much in his position, it was smokey so his eyes stung to keep open for too long and the intense smell of the witch's house burning around him was making him nauseous, not to mention he was trapped in the basement, pinned to the ground by the parts of the floor above him that had fallen through.   
  
of all the hunts, it had to be the one where he was alone.   
  
jack tried to push himself up, only really to move his arms but not able to lift himself up more than a couple inches off the ground, the debris on top of him too heavy for him to just simply push himself up. the blonde stopped trying, taking a few heavy gasps of air even though he was breathing in extreme amounts of smoke, coughing a little due to that.   
  
he wasn't weak, jack knew that if he was at full power than he would be able to get himself out of this a lot faster, but he wasn't completely healed since his almost-suicide bombing incident with chuck was only a few weeks ago and the healing process was a slow one. it took a _lot_ of convincing sam to let him go on this hunt, but right now he really wished that he had brought someone with him or that he had just stayed home.   
  
but, _no_ , he was raised by the winchesters and he had to be just as stupid and stubborn as they could be.   
  
"okay, jack, okay you can do this." he whispered to himself, having seen a few people do this in movies to "hype" themselves up and it usually worked for them so hopefully it would work here, the nephilim using the strength that he felt he had to push himself up, hearing the building materials on top of him shift slightly but that didn't really mean anything because he was still stuck, his arms shaking from the strain and buckling out from under him, sending him flopping back down and gasping for air. 

jack doesn't know how long he's been trapped down here, but people _have_ to be able to see the house burning, right? sure, this town wasn't all that populated, but it wasn't empty and a house fire isn't exactly subtle; "hello?!" he cried, hoping that someone could hear him over the crackling and roaring of the fires around him, takimg a deep breath before letting out an intense scream, the sound coming from the bottom of his chest and he even heard part of his true(?) voice peaking through, making his own ears ring just like angel radio did.   
  
"someone help me, please!"   
  
........   
  
"i-i'm down here!"   
  
........   
  
"please! i can't move, i can't-!"   
  
jack cut himself off, the dreadful feeling that nobody was going to come help settling into his chest and he laid his head down on the ground, letting out a pitifully weak cry as the flames got more intense around him and his lower body remained pinned beneath the layers of heavy debris; was this really it? was he really going to die here? and like this?   
  
he took in a shaky breath, lifting his head and looking around as best he could, flames still raging and pieces of the house falling apart; no, he's been through too damn much to let this be the end.   
  
"c'mon jack, you can do it." he whispered, propping himself up and preparing himself to use whatever strength he had, taking a deep breath before pushing himself up in the little space he had, scrunching his face up in determination as he kept pushing up, his arms shaking a little but he wasn't going to stop until he could get himself out, "you can do it!" he screamed at himself, trying to get himself to do what he needed and the debris on top of him shifted a little, allowing for him to raise just the tiniest bit higher.   
  
it was working!   
  
with another scream, jack pushed extra hard, feeling a release of weight from his legs and he got up onto his knees, the debris weighing down heavily on his shoulders and upper back but he had more area to move, lifting this off of hinself would be much easier now, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, "you got this, c'mon, you're almost there." he breathed out, success being moments away and he began lifting the wood and metal off him, basically panting as he used all the human and angelic strength he had to lift the extremely heavy amounts of building materials, pushing them off just enough to move from underneath the pile, falling onto the floor a few feet away from the burning debris.   
  
jack laid on the ground for a moment, breathing heavily and coughing a little from the smoke, staring up at the broken through floor above him, flames licking at the air around him but being able to see just a little bit of sunlight from the floor above; he was almost free. 

jack whimpered a little as he stood up on sore legs, knowing that there was going to be a lot of damage that he'd have to heal from but the adrenaline rushing through him was the only reason he wasn't sobbing on the floor in pain, his eyes landing on the battered staircase that led out of the basement and he knew there was no chance that he could use that as an exit, but seeing that the pile of debris was tall enough for him to climb onto and get out of here via the gaping hole in the ceiling that led to the main floor.   
  
despite the shakiness of his body, jack climbed up the pile of debris, dodging fires as best he could but getting touched every so often, jumping up and grabbing onto exposed piping and planking that made up the floor, using the tiny bits of remaining strength to pull himself up and onto semi-sturdy ground, seeing the front door and wasting no time in running the hell out of the building, not getting very far before he fell onto the front lawn, rolling onto his back and looking up at the sky, taking in deep breaths of fresh-ish air and an involuntary tear slipped from his eye, exhaustion settling in as well as relief.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
